Prosthetic components are available, for example, to replace bodily components or portions of bodily components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Examples of prosthetic components include heart valves, pacemakers, collagen for soft tissue augmentation, and orthopedic components, such as fracture plates and artificial knee, hip, and ankle joints.